


Alone Time

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Poor guys, domestic stanlon, side reddie, they just want some alone time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Based on this prompt: nsfw stanlon trying to have alone time but constantly being interrupted by their kids?





	Alone Time

Mike watched as his husband’s hips rocked back in forth, quietly singing to himself as he did the dishes. It was rare for Stan to dance, he wasn’t someone easily given to whimsy or rhythm and he only did it when he felt completely comfortable and happy. Mike loved those moments. Leaning against the doorframe he watched Stan for a few moments. He could just barely make out the song that Stan was humming, slightly out of tune but still lovely. 

_ Oh please say to me _

_ You'll let me be your man _

_ And please say to me _

“You'll let me hold your hand,” Mike finished, walking up to Stan and leaning against him, Mike’s arms wrapping around his waist in a casual, comfortable way. 

Stan started but then leaned against Mike. “I didn’t know you were down here.”

“I finished my paperwork.” He said, nuzzling the edge of Stan’s curls with his nose. He started to leave kisses along Stan’s neck, gentle ones that made Stan hum happily. Mike had a different plan in mind though. Seeing his husband’s hips move like that had awakened something in him. 

“Lucky me.” Stan pressed against him, a small gasp escaping as Mike pressed his hips into Stan’s ass, making sure he felt his erection through his pants. “Mr. Hanlon-Stozier are you trying to seduce me?” Stan asked, pretending to be shocked.

“Hopefully more than ‘trying’,” Mike replied, turning Stan around so he could kiss him properly. Stan was against the counter, trapped by Mike’s arms and Mike leaned in to capture his lips, his hands finding their way to Stan’s waist and pushing up his shirt so he could rub circles into his hip bones. 

Stan eagerly returned the kiss, his lips parting as his own damp hands moved to Mike’s short hair, angling his head so he could kiss him better. Mike started to arch his hips into Stan’s as they kissed, groaning as he felt Stan’s erection against his own. 

“Daddy?”  A small voice asked from behind them. 

Both broke the kiss, turning to look at the source of the noise. Mike smiled to see his daughter, who had clearly just woken up from sleep, her eyes were still heavy and her favorite blanket trailed behind her. 

“Yes munchkin?” Mike asked, walking over to her and scooping her up. 

“I had a bad dream. I think.” She said, her head falling to Mike’s shoulder as she curled into him. She was barely awake, already starting to fall asleep against him. 

“You think? Well, let’s go read some stories and forget all about it.” He said, running a hand over her back. He felt her nod and watched as Stan walked over to them, gently kissing the top of her head. 

“Night Dad.” She said to Stan, already half asleep. 

“Night Peanut.” Stan replied, smiling as he looked from her to Mike.

“We will pick this up later.” Mike said, leaning in to brush an innocent kiss against Stan’s lips. Stan nodded, turning back to the dishes. 

Mike brought Ivy upstairs, tucking her in next to her brother, Jasper. He crawled into her bed alongside her and read her her favorite books, staying with her until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, he did the same thing, waking up at 2am with a stiff neck. He made his way into their bedroom, stripping down and falling next to Stan, who was sound asleep. He curled next to Stan, knowing that the opportunity had passed but wanting to be next to him. 

The next morning Mike woke up to Stan laying on top of him, legs straddling his hips. “What a way to wake up.” He said, smiling up at his husband. Stan was perfectly framed in the morning light and looked positively angelic. 

Stan smiled and ground down on him, causing their morning wood to rub together and making Mike moan softly. “I thought we could finish what we started yesterday.” He said, rolling his hips again. “We’ve got nearly 45 minutes until we have to wake the kids up.” 

“Better make the best of it.” Mike said, bringing his hand to the bulge in Stan’s briefs and rubbing it. He watched Stan’s eyes flutter and his body react to his touch. He loved seeing Stan like this, so relaxed and pliable. “Let me blow you.” He said, suddenly overcome with the need to have Stan in his mouth, riding his face. He dragged his hand over Stan’s clothed erection, adding to his point. 

Stan’s hips stuttered and he left out a small moan. “Okay.” He said, eyes closed as Mike continued to palm him through his boxers. “Fuck you have to stop that though.” 

Mike moved his hand back, holding them up innocently. Stan opened his eyes and smiled down at him before quickly shedding his briefs and moving up to Mike’s head, lowering himself into Mike’s mouth as he grabbed their headboard. 

“Fuck, Mike.” He whimpered as Mike wrapped his lips around him, swirling his tongue over the head. Stan started to move his hips, rocking them how he wanted while Mike enjoyed the view of his husband falling apart over him. Mike moved one of his hands to Stan’s hole, rubbing around the furl of muscle but not pressing in. His other hand was on himself, jerking in time to Stan’s thrusts.

Stan was quietly chanting Mike’s name, something between a prayer and a moan. Mike didn’t let up, feeling Stan growing harder in his mouth when a large crash startled them both. Stan’s hips stopped as he whipped his head around. No other noises followed but he looked down at Mike, clearly not pleased with the interruption. 

“That better be a burglar and not the kids.” He said, moving off of Mike. He watched Stan put on some clothes and point to Mike. “Don’t move. I will be right back.”

Mike smiled and nodded at the order, watching Stan pad away. Once Stan disappeared he closed his eyes again, refusing to give into the desire to touch himself. He wanted to cum with Stan, it was so much better when he got to watch Stan’s orgasm face as they both came. Though as he thought of how Stan’s face scrunched up and how he stopped breathing, trying to ride it out for as long as he could Mike’s erection twitch hopefully.

After ten minutes though Mike realized that Stan wasn’t coming back. He threw on clothes and went down to the kitchen, where the twins were happily eating cereal while Stan waited for the coffee to finish. Stan turned to him as he entered. “Your son decided that he could reach the top shelf by climbing the shelves.” Stan said, pointing to all the products that were scattered on the floor. 

“I wanted to get cereal! So I didn’t have to wake you two up! I’m all growed up and can get my own breakfast!” The boy insisted, looking at Stan and Mike. Mike affectionately ruffled his hair and walked to Stan, kissing his cheek. 

“Right intent, wrong action.” Mike said, pouring himself some cereal. “You’ve got to use the stool, remember?” He pointed to the bright green folding stool that they had for the kids. 

“But I grew!” Jasper insisted. “I don’t need it anymore!” 

Mike didn't answer and the boy’s eyes fell. “Sorry Dads.” 

“It’s okay, next time.” Stan said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and then bending down to put the items away. Mike turned away so he didn’t stare at Stan’s ass as he bent down. He didn’t blame Jasper but it was definitely poor timing. 

The next few days were a mad rush of trying to get the kids to preschool on time and trying to get themselves to work while keeping everyone fed and with minimal breakdowns. Stan and Mike didn’t have a chance to be alone again until that Friday, when the kids were having a playdate in the basement with Richie and Eddie’s son and Ben and Bev’s daughter. 

“They have Paw Patrol, apple slices and enough dress up clothes to open their own fashion line.” Stan said as he came back upstairs. “I think they’re set.” 

“And some boas I’m guessing?” Mike asked as he picked something out of Stan’s hair, showing him the bright red feather. 

“And that.” Stan said, taking the feather and tossing it. 

“So you’re saying we have some time?” Mike asked, leaning one arm against their kitchen island. 

Stan eyes lit up and he nodded, walking slowly to Mike and putting his arms over his shoulders. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Excellent.” Mike said, wasting no time in kissing Stan. He meant to start it as a tender, soft kiss but Stan had other ideas, deepening the kiss and grabbing Mike’s ass. He chuckled. “Eager much?” He asked as Stan started kissing along the column of his neck.

“We’ve already been interrupted several times this week. I’d trying to ensure that we get to the good part.” 

As much as Mike wanted to go slow and savour Stan’s body he had to agree. It was starting to feel like they were cursed. Roughly, he picked Stan up and put him on the counter, Stan’s legs wrapping around him as they kissed.

“Upstairs.” Stan whined, canting his hips forward. “Please.” 

Mike’s hands had just grasped his husband’s ass when a piercing cry came from downstairs. The two looked at each other and Stan shook his head. “Just, let them figure out it. Problem solving skills.”

Mike was ready to agree until he heard the sounds of a three year old sobbing. Sighing he moved back from Stan. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Stan leaned against the counter, pursing his lips. “I’ve heard that one before.” 

“I mean it.” Mike promised, adjusting himself as he made his way down stairs. As soon as he saw what had happened he knew that he had been wrong. Richie and Eddie’s son, Evan, was sitting on the floor bawling while Ben and Bev’s girl Elfrida stood above him, screaming something about how she was in charge. Taking a deep breath he dove in, talking to the kids to determine what had happened and how they could solve it. He was down there nearly an hour and when he went back upstairs Stan had disappeared into the office, bent over some paperwork. 

“I’m back.” He said, kissing the top of Stan’s head. 

Stan gave him a slight head shake then looked up at him. “Something else is going to happen if we try, I can feel it in my bones.” 

Mike hated to admit it but he knew Stan was right. “We have terrible luck huh?” He said, massaging Stan’s shoulders and eliciting a groan of happiness. 

“We sure do.” Stan agreed, leaning back into Mike’s hands. 

“We could get a sitter, go to a hotel for a few hours.” Mike offered. 

“One of those sleazy ones that rents by the hour? No thanks. Besides that’d be so expensive.” 

Mike knew that was a long shot. “What about sending them to Eddie and Richie’s? You know that they’re probably going at it like rabbits right now, they owe us.” 

Stan nodded. “Maybe but when? We’ve got the birthday party tomorrow and then swim class Sunday. We’re booked for the next few weekends. We just don’t have time Lamb.” 

He knew Stan was right but it didn’t make it any easier to hear. “I don’t want to wait that long.” He said, letting his hands fall over Stan’s chest, lightly playing with his nipples through his shirt. In the back of his mind he thought about interruptions but the majority of him was thinking about wrapping his lips around Stan’s nipples and licking it until it was hard.  

“The curse of toddlers.” Stan said, gasping at Mike’s touch. 

“Come on Stan, give me ten minutes and I’ll rock your world.” Mike offered, bending down to kiss Stan’s neck. 

“I think that’s how Richie asked Eddie out.” Stan replied, trying to stay focused but Mike could feel his resolve crumbling as he reached down, palming him through his pants. Mike had the button undone and was reaching for Stan when they heard a loud ‘DADS!’ from the main floor. 

“Cursed.” Stan said again, buttoning his pants and standing. He turned to Mike, seeing the utter disappointment in his eyes and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll have sex again. Some day.” 

Mike resisted the urge to throw his hands up as Stan walked away, instead leaving to go take a cold shower. 

“Jasper! Share with your sister!” Stan snapped the next day after the third argument in the last 20 minutes. They were a a birthday party for Elfrida at a local indoor playground. Half a dozen three and four year olds were running around and Ivy and Jasper were arguing about who got to put the gift on the table. The compromise they had reached was that they both got to carry it over but Jasper, who had about an inch on his sister, kept raising it high so she couldn’t reach. 

Stan had been on edge all morning. Ivy had spilled juice over her outfit but had refused to put on anything else- wanting to wear only her matching princess dress that Elfrida had. It had lead to them quickly washing the dress and while that happened Jasper had found the finger paints and decided to paint a lion’s face on himself. While Stan quickly gave him a bath Mike wrestled Ivy back into the dress. 

As a result they were late to the party and the kids, reading their dads’ tension, were cranky and fighting. 

“Here.” Mike grabbed the middle of the gift. “I’ll hold it and you two carry the edges.” The kids both opened their mouths to argue and he added, “Or I’ll carry it.” Reluctantly both put a hand on the gift and the three walked over to the table, adding the gift to the table of brightly wrapped items. 

“Kids are a delight huh?” Eddie said as Mike’s kids ran off to join the others, the fight already forgotten.

“Sometimes.” Mike replied, turning to his friend, who laughed. The friends went to get some punch, Eddie catching Mike up on how things were at his small private practice. He was a doctor, specializing in house calls for the rich and famous and always had good stories. 

“What’s wrong with Stan?” Eddie asked as they leaned against a wall. Eddie had just finished telling him about a patient who thought he was dying because he had red poop. It had taken hours to convince him that it was because he was on an ‘all beet’ diet. 

Mike glanced at his husband, who had been talking to Bill and Audra. Now though he was standing in the corner, looking tense. 

“It’s been- a week.” Mike started. He watched as Richie walked over, clearly intent on telling Stan a story. Stan just glared at him but Richie was undeterred, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“Work going bad?” Eddie asked sympathetically. 

“No, it’s not that.” Mike winced as Stan yelled something at Richie before stalking away. “I’ll be back.” He said quickly before going to follow Stan. He was just outside the play area, sitting on one of the hard benches. Mike sat next to him, rubbing circles in his back. “What did Richie say?”

“Nothing.” Stan sighed. “At least, nothing worse than usual. He was telling me a joke and when I didn’t laugh he told me that I needed to get dicked good and proper. And I snapped.” 

“Ahh,” Mike leaned his head on Stan’s shoulder, still rubbing his back. They didn’t speak for a minute. Mike letting Stan calm down. Then Richie and Eddie came out of the play area, making a beeline for them. 

“Richie look I’m-” Stan started but Richie shook his head. 

“It has come to my attention that you two have twins and therefore have half as much alone time as the rest of us.” Richie declared. Mike wanted to say that that’s not really how it worked but Richie was still talking. “My adorable amazing, wonderful, cute, sexy-”

“ _ Richie _ .” Eddie warned. 

“Fantastic, did I say sexy? Husband informed me that you two may need some alone time.” Richie finished, undeterred. “So we’re offering it to you two now. We’ll watch the kiddos and make sure they don’t kill themselves or anyone else.”

“What?” Stan asked, clearly not believing what he was hearing. 

Richie sighed. “Go get dicked. We’ll watch your kids.” 

“Are you sure?” Mike asked, his eyes going from Eddie to Richie. Both looked very pleased with themselves and Eddie nodded. 

“Yes! Go. Get back when you want, we’ll take the kids to our place if you aren’t back before the party ends.”

“You’re sure?” Stan repeated. 

Richie threw his hands up. “I’m starting to feel like you two don’t trust us with your bundles of joy. Yes! Go before we decided to leave and have sex instead.”

Mike could see that Stan was still turning the offer over in his head but he was convinced. He stood, grabbing Stan’s hand. “Thanks guys!” He brought Stan out to their crossover, pulling Stan into a heated kiss as soon as they were outside. Stan melted against him, grinding into Mike. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Mike said, moving back to look at Stan. His eyes were full of lust and he had a hard time not pushing Stan over their hood and taking him there. 

“Mike,” He whined, canting his hips into Mike’s. “Take me home.” 

“Gladly.” He kissed Stan once more, letting his hands roam briefly over Stan’s back and down to his ass, grabbing it and pulling Stan against him. Stan whined again and Mike released him, both of them getting into the car. 

Once Mike pulled out of the parking lot he glanced at Stan. His husband was staring back at him with such naked desire that he felt himself getting hard. “Stop undressing me with your eyes.” He teased.

Stan put a hand on Mike’s arm, letting a finger drift over his bicep. “I can’t help it, I have a very very hot husband.” His finger drifted down until it was on Mike’s pants, trailing towards his crotch. 

Mike stifled a groan. Stan rarely acted like this outside of their bedroom. He wasn’t a prude by any means but he liked to have their sex life be private. Even this, touching in a car, was usually too public for Stan. 

“I have to drive.” Mike said through gritted teeth. He gasped as Stan started to palm him through his pants, the heel of his hand pressing against Mike. “Stan.” He warned, wanting to shut his eyes but unable to.

“Pull over.” Stan said, pointing to a dead end road. 

Now Mike did glance at him. “Are you sure?” They’re had sex outside exactly twice. Once on a camping trip with all the other losers when they had first started dating and the other when they were staying with Stan’s parents and neither could wait any longer. Both were burned into Mike’s memories but he knew it wasn’t something Stan preferred. 

“I don’t want to wait.” Stan moaned. Mike glanced again and saw that Stan’s other hand was on himself, touching himself over his pants. 

“Fuck baby, okay okay.” Mike turned down the dead end, driving until he couldn’t see the main road. Stan was on him as soon as he parked the car, his lips attaching to Mike’s neck and hands running over him. 

“Baby I can’t touch you like this.” Mike lamented, trying to reach over the seat for Stan. 

“Let’s go to the back.” Stan said barely pausing his assault on Mike’s neck. 

“Okay, stay there.” Mike quickly got out of the car and went to Stan’s side, throwing open his door so he could pull Stan into his arms. They kissed passionately, Mike pushing Stan against their car so he could grind into him. 

“Mike I need you, please.” Stan whimpered as Mike’s hands roamed over him.

“Come on baby, I’ll take good care of you.” Mike lead Stan to the back of their car, popping the door and laying out the blanket they kept in case of emergency naps. Carefully he pushed Stan onto it, looking at him as he did. His hair was already mussed and his lips were bruised. “Fuck you’re gorgeous,” He said, leaning down to kiss Stan again. Stan tried to pull Mike on top of him but Mike had other ideas. He quickly stripped Stan down until he was naked, pausing again to admire him before pulling Stan’s hips to the edge of the car. Then he knelt down, pressing heated kisses to his thighs.

“Mike.” Stan whined, growing impatient. 

“Okay, okay.” Mike said, finally getting on his knees. He was face to face with Stan’s hole and carefully, not wanting to startle him, pressed a kiss to it. The noise that came out of Stan was nearly enough to make him cum in his pants. With that encouragement he started to lick the rim of the muscle, Stan whimpering and begging for more as he did. By the time Mike finally pressed his tongue in Stan was a shuddering mess, trying to press back onto Mike’s tongue and babbling encouragement. 

“Mike, please fuck me. Please. I need you.” Stan’s voice was wrecked and Mike had no desire to ignore his husband’s request. Standing, he quickly shed his clothes and pressed another kiss to his husband’s stomach. 

“I think we still have-” He said, reaching into one of the side pockets of the car and finding a small emergency bottle of lube. “Lube doesn’t go bad, right?” He asked Stan. They had kept it here for times when they took couple’s or weekend trips with friends so they didn’t have to worry about finding it in some small town. 

Not waiting for Stan’s response he poured some onto his fingers, pressing one easily into Stan. He watched Stan arch into it, grinding onto Mike’s finger. Mike tried to be patient, opening up his husband as much as he could but between his throbbing erection and Stan’s begging he wasn’t sure he could. 

Finally, three finger later Stan was threatening a divorce if Mike didn’t fuck him so, pouring more lube onto himself Mike finally pushed into Stan, both groaning as they finally joined. 

“ _ Baby _ .” Mike said with awe, “I forgot how good you feel.”

“Then don’t just stand there, fuck me.” Stan said, wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist and driving him even deeper. He hands pushed against their back seats, angling himself for Mike. 

Mike started to thrust, his own hands running over Stan’s thighs and stomach. “Baby baby,” He kept repeating, too lost in the sensation to say anything else. Stan was whining and moaning under him as Mike’s hips moved. Mike moved one slick hand to Stan’s erection, pumping him as he thrust. He wasn’t sure how long he could last but he wanted Stan to cum first.

“Harder.” Stan demanded, his eyes screwed up as he chased his orgasm. Mike obligated, his thrusts getting rougher and more erratic as he got close. He felt Stan tense under him then he came, cum coating his stomach and Mike’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Mike got out before he was cumming too, holding himself in Stan as his own orgasm ripped through him. 

He waited for a minute, catching his breath then Mike bent down, kissing Stans’ cheek. “I missed you.” He said, finally pulling out and grabbing some baby wipes from the back seat. He cleaned up Stan then himself. 

“I missed you too.” Stan said, pulling on his clothes. He kissed Mike gently as he buttoned up his shirt. Mike pulled him into a tight hug, both other them leaning against the other for just a minute. 

“We should get back huh?” Mike whispered into Stan’s hair, still not willing to let go.

To his surprised Stan shook his head. “Richie said they’d watch the kids for as long as we needed.” He pulled back enough to look up at Mike. “I say we go take a long bath and then-” He gave Mike a smile that he recognized. 

“Round two?” Mike asked. 

Stan nodded. “It’s been awhile since we’ve used any of those ropes or toys you got for me.” 

Mike practically groaned. For Stan’s last birthday he’d gotten him a light BDSM kit that they’d barely used. “The kids may be having a sleepover tonight.” Mike said, pulling Stan into a deep kiss before releasing them. “School night be damned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else totally want a story about Eddie's job? Yo me too


End file.
